


The Overseer's Redemption

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: A child born of Teague's past arrives in Dunwall and is set to change the Overseer's fate.





	The Overseer's Redemption

Waiting for Corvo was... not the most exciting way to spend his time, if he was honest, but Samuel knew his way around the rivers and sea of the Isles better than anyone else in the Loyalists, so he was depended on. Currently the Lord Protector was after the Pendleton brothers and aiming to bring Lady Emily back with him. "What's this?" he dimly heard a guard ask a boat pulled up at the proper dock. "Relative of a man called Teague Martin."

 

"Teague Martin? Overseer. Heard he was hanged."

"Huh. Gonna be a disappointment for the kiddo."

 

Samuel was now listening avidly. "What do we do?" "Nothing we can do. Little guy can't go back, his late grandmother used all that was left of her money to get him here." The sailor fervently wished Corvo would reappear and retrieve the child so they could bring him to Teague, but the Lord Protector did not appear. He would have to do something, or the child would disappear into the city and out of their reach, out of Teague's reach.

 

"Look, just dump him down near the sewer entrance. The street gangs will take him in or he'll die of the plague. What do you care?"

 

 

"If you're so heartless do that to a kid then do it yourself."

 

"...Well, go on, kid. Shove off."

 

Samuel heard a child whimpering above him and he began to climb up. When he saw the child, he beckoned.

 

Samuel burned with rage as young child came into sight. A little boy no more than five shuffled down towards the sewers, little body shaking with cold and terror. The guards moved on, and he hurried towards the boy. "Hey, kid." The boy stared at him with, terrified blue eyes.

 

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm Samuel. And if you know Overseer Martin, then so do I."

 

"You... you know Grandfather Teague?" "Sure do. Come here. Lets get you warmed up." The child shuffled over to him, and Samuel led him over to the fire pit.

 

"We have to wait here for a friend of mine to come back, then I'll take you to your grandfather."

 

The little one nodded. Corvo soon appeared with Emily.

 

Samuel nodded to the boat. "All aboard. Come on, Kiddo. Corvo, how was your visit to the Cat?"

 

"... Eye-opening."

 

"That's one way to put it. This is... I don't know your name, kiddo."

 

"Castiel." " He's Overseer Martin's grandson."

 

"He'll be surprised to see you." Corvo told Castiel. "I don't think he knew you were coming."

 

  
"Grandfather doesn't know about me."

 

"Oh? Well, he'll find out when we get there."

 

At the Hound Pits Emily went off with Calista, and Samuel led Castiel off to find Teague as the Admiral spoke to Corvo. Teague was outside, looking out across the harbor. "Overseer?" He turned. "What is it, Samuel? Who is this?" "Well, that's the thing. This is Castiel,... your grandson."

 

"My what? I don't have - " Teague looked down at the boy.

 

He could see some of his features and features of his family as well as from his old love. "Who... who is your grandmother?" "Arianna Thompson." Her name, the name he had never forgotten, or the face that went with it, who it had been streaked with tears as he had walked away so many years ago.

 

He reached out and cupped a round, child's cheek.

 

Blue eyes that mirrored his own looked up at him, still tinged with sadness and fear. "Grandma is gone now..." "And your parents?" "Mama died when I was born, and Papa was killed before that, Grandma said."

 

"I'm sorry. You're home now."

 

He picked up the little boy and cupped him close. "I'll look after you, I promise. Are you hungry?" He nodded against Teague's shoulder.

 

Teague carried the child inside, forgetting to bow to Emily, and went to find Cecelia.

 

Soon Cas was sitting at a table and eating hungrily while Teague stood beside the booth. Havelock and Pendleton soon ambled in and noticed the little newcomer.

 

"Who's this?" Pendleton looked down his nose at the boy.

 

"This is Castiel,... my grandson. Cas, say hello to Lord Pendleton and Admiral Havelock." He looked up at the men shyly. "Hello, sirs."

 

Havelock raised an eyebrow at Martin - who was just about Pendleton's age - "Hello, little chap. Nice to see you about the Pits.

 

Of course, the Overseer's past was a mystery, so the man could have fathered a child young and no one would really know. His over twenty years as an Overseer were what most people knew about him, and he liked to keep it that way. "Thank you, sir." Teague rested a hand on the little one's head for a moment. "Go on and eat, Cas. I'll get you more if you're still hungry after that."

 

Cas continued to chow down while Emily and Corvo came into the pub. Callista took command of the princess while Havelock informed Corvo of his next target – Sokolov.

 

The Lord Protector left at once, and Cas soon tugged on his grandfather's hand. "I'm done, Grandpa."

 

"Good." Teague looked down. He would have to get another bed into the abandoned apartment he used for his own purposes.

 

While the servants saw to that, Teague walked around with Cas, and soon Emily came over and asked the younger child if he wanted to play hide and seek. "May I, Grandpa?"

 

"Of course, but don't go far and don't cross the street." He warned the boy.

 

"Yes, sir." "Stay out of the water, there are hagfish about." Cas nodded. "I will."

 

Teague ruffled his hair.

 

Cas hid first, and Teague watched Emily count and search for his grandson, finally finding him near Piero's workshop. The child darted over to him and covered his eyes to count. It soon apparent to the Overseer, however, that Emily was much better. No doubt Corvo had taught her how to hide as Cas was unable to find the Princess.

 

Teague's eyes flitted around the yard and he spotted the Princess near Samuel's boat shelter. Discretely, he folded his arms and pointed with his lit cigarette.

 

The boy looked over his grandfather, hoping for help, then followed the direction the man's cigarette was pointing. "I found you!" he giggled. Before they start again, Calista came and gathered Emily away for schooling. Cas stood there for a moment then shuffled back to Teague's side. He hadn't had any siblings, but his neighborhood had plenty of children, so he'd never been without playmates. Now Emily was the only other child around.

 

Teague looked down at the child and felt sorry for him. "...Do you know your Strictures?"

 

Cas shook his head as he threw a rock over the wall at the hagfish in the water.

 

"Come on. We'll go fishing." Martin decided. "And I'll teach you them."

 

The boy perked up and happily followed his grandfather, taking three steps for every one of Teagues.

 

Teague brought out a decrepit pole, gaffe, and net from the basement and they took a can of jellied eels for bait. "You'll handle the net, Cas."

 

"I've never fished, Grandpa." "That's all right. I'll teach you. Here, you want to carry the net?" He nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh!

 

Teague handed it to him. "Now, your job is to snare the hagfish when I pull it out so I can gaffe it."

 

"Okay, Grandpa!" The Overseer smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on, lets find a good spot to fish." They started out, and Cas bumped into Pendleton. "I'm sorry, sir," he squeaked.

 

Pendleton was halfway drunk and looked down at him blearily. "'s fine..."

 

 

Teague frowned and guided Cas away. "Come along, Cas."

 

"Grandpa, what was wrong with him?"

 

"Lord Pendleton had too much of a special adult drink that can make people act strange, little one. Don't worry. If you see him like that again come and stay by me."

 

"Yes, Grandpa." Cas nodded.

 

 

Teague selected a place at the water's edge to fish.

 

"All right. We just bait the hook... And there!" He jerked the pole backwards hard as a hagfish set on the bait.

 

  
"You got one, Grandpa!"

 

"Get the net! When I pull it up, you catch it with the net!"

 

"Okay!" Teague reeled the hagfish in and lifted it from the water. Cas got the net under it and grunted under the fish's sudden weight.

 

It thrashed as Teague helped him pull it up on shore where the Overseer gaffed it to death.

 

"There. It's a big one, good job, little one."

 

"Can we eat it?"

 

"I need to clean it first, but then we can roast it over a fire if you like." "Really?!" He smiled and tweaked his grandson's nose. "Really."

 

The Loyalists had fresh hagfish that evening, pan roasted.

 

Corvo and Samuel returned in time to join the meal. Teague and Cas had caught two more hagfish, so there was plenty to go around. "Corvo, tell us a story about one of your adventures," Emily said. "It's up to Overseer Martin if he wants Cas staying up to listen, Emily," Corvo said.

 

Teague hummed. "A little longer shouldn't hurt."

 

"Very well." Corvo leaned in closer to the two children and soon had them both spellbound with a tale of his exploits.

 

Teague listened, sipping a cup of tea in one hand.

 

Cas was soon yawning and struggling to listen. Corvo caught him as the child nearly fell out of his seat. "Whoa, kiddo. I think it's time to stop for tonight. We'll finish the story tomorrow." Teague came over and picked Cas up, who slumped into him.

 

"Good evening, Corvo." Teague patted the child's back.

 

"Good evening, Teague. Good night, kiddo." "Night," Cas mumbled sleepily. Both men chuckled. "For almost asleep that was pretty understandable," Corvo smiled.

 

Teague nodded. "We'll just see how he feels in the morning."

 

"Good night, sir," Emily said. "Good night, Your Highness." He carried Cas out.

 

n the morning, they were busy with Sokolov. The old man was rather unhappy about being kidnapped.

 

 

 

Cas and Emily were exploring the riverbank.

 

 

 

“Look what I found."

 

 

 

Emily came over to look at the strange item Cas had found. "It looks cool. Maybe Grandpa will know what it is," he said.

 

 

 

"It looks like bone..." Emily poked it.

 

 

 

"I'll show it to Grandpa." He hurried off as Teague was coming out of the kennel. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

 

 

 

"What is it, Cas?" Teague looked down when he saw his grandson running towards him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Look what I found!" His grandson held up a piece of bone with a chilling, familiar mark carved into it.

 

 

 

Teague felt his heart twist and burn as the Void sang. "Give me that, Cas. It's an evil, evil thing." He held out a hand insistently.

 

 

 

Cas handed it to him with fearful eyes.

 

 

 

Teague had handled hundreds of these bloody things and he never got used to the way they felt - warm and alive. He felt the Void sing as he stuffed it into his pocket. He never, ever used his powers after that one, solitary time when he was a young man searching for his love desperately. "You're not in trouble. If you see any others, bring them to me."

 

 

 

"Yes, Grandpa. I'm sorry." He knelt and brushed the dark bangs out of wide, blue eyes. "I know, little one. It's all right." "Why are they bad, Grandpa?"

 

 

 

"Listen, little one. There is a being in this world called the Outsider. He uses these Runes to influence people and the people he influences almost always do bad things. We don't keep these runes or the bone charms, which are similar. I'm going to destroy this. If you find any others, tell me."

 

 

 

He nodded and snuggled into the Overseer. Teague kissed his head and remember his desperate search for Arianna that had led to him giving in to the Outsider. Yet... if he hadn't he would never have found her, their child would never have bee n born, and thus Cas would never have been born. His little grandson was already a light in this dark time for him. "Grandpa?" "Yes?" "Does that mean Corvo is bad?" He pulled back. "What?" "That mark is on Corvo's hand. Is he bad too?"

 

 

 

Teague hesitated. "Corvo is a man who does bad things for good reasons. It's complicated, little one."

 

 

 

"Oh." Corvo was a mystery to the Overseer. He had plenty of reasons to want to see these people dead, especially Campbell, yet he went out of his way to be unseen and shed little to no blood on his missions, instead ousting and disgracing their enemies.

 

 

 

It made him unpredictable, and Teague didn't like that.

 

 

 

"Go play now, Grandpa has some work to do." Cas scampered off and was soon seated before Samuel, watching him work on a carving.

 

 

 

Teague took the rune and built up the fire in the kitchen stove. Then, he threw it in. It didn't matter. He had touched it and the Void was louder in his ears. It seemed a side effect of touching too many of the damn things.

 

 

 

"You look like a man with a lot on his mind," came Corvo's voice.

 

 

 

"Ugh." Teague rubbed his temples. "That's one way to put it. Did Sokolov finally talk?"

 

 

 

"Yes, but it wasn't overly useful. Burrows' mistress is one of the Boyle women, but he doesn't know which one because he did the portrait from behind and wasn't allowed to know which lady she was. He was to meet her at a masked party tonight."

 

 

 

"You'll just have to find out who she is. I almost wish I could go. I've heard of the Boyle Masquerades. They seem... Intense."

 

 

 

"Well I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Unless you want to find a mask and join me to see for yourself."

 

 

 

"I get the feeling it would be difficult to find an extra invitation."

 

 

 

Corvo produced an invitation. "I just so happen to have an extra."

 

 

 

"And who did you have to kill to get this?" Martin took it and read through. "Bunting, hmm? Art Dealer, isn't he?"

 

 

 

"Yes, and into some strange stuff. Don't worry, no one died for this. I rescued a former servant of his who gave me a key to his back door, and Bunting himself gave me the combination to his safe, told me to take anything I wanted."

 

 

 

"That's kind of him." Teague tucked it away. "I had better find a mask."

 

 

 

Teague began trying to find something he could use to make a decent mask, and Cas came over. "What are you doing, Grandpa?" "I'm looking for something to use as a mask, little one. What do you have there?" Cas held up the wooden boat. "Samuel said I could have it."

 

 

 

"That's sweet. Does it float?" Teague dug out his Overseer mask. Aww, why not? He would have to press his coat, though.

 

 

 

"No, I tried. It just sank." "Oh, that's too bad." Cas peered at his mask and made a face. "That's ugly and scary, Grandpa." Teague bit back a laugh.

 

 

 

"It's my uniform. I use it to scare bad people away." He put the mask on and considered.

 

 

 

He took his red coat out, taking off the black one and laying the mask down. When he turned back around he stared for several seconds. Cas had pulled on his much too big coat and mask. "Rawr!"

 

 

 

Teague jumped and pretended to be scared. "Ah!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cas scampered towards him, arms out stretched and the sleeves falling over his hands. "Oh my, what a fearsome monster!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Rawrr!" Cas tried to jump up on him, but tripped on the huge coat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Teague caught him before he could face plant and hugged him. "I know how to deal with monsters like you." He lifted the mask and kissed the little face, making the child giggle.

 

 

 

"I love you, little monster."

 

 

 

Cas hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Grandpa. I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

 

 

 

Teague hugged him back and his heart twisted. The Void sang again, louder and harder.

 

 

 

His grandson pawed his face lightly with his sleeve covered hands. "No sad faces, Grandpa. Grandma said that's bad." "Oh? Why did Grandma say that?" "Because your face will stick and always be sad."

 

 

 

Teague chuckled. "...That does sound like her." He kissed Cas. "Let's go find some lunch and then I need a nap, darling. I have a busy night tonight."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay." There was a knock. "Come in." Corvo stepped in. "How's the search going?" He looked down at Cas and smiled. "Well I see someone is ready." Cas pulled the mask down and shuffled over. "Corvo! I'm a monster!" "Oh, I see. What kind of monster are you?" "Um... a shadow monster!"

 

 

 

"Well, Shadow monster, what are you doing here and what have you done wiht Cas?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I am Cas. I turned into a monster!" "Oh no! How can we get Cas back?" "I turned into a monster 'cause of my scary mask!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Then all I have to do is take off the mask!" Corvo reached out and Cas scurried off.

 

 

 

 

He giggled. "Not easy!" "Then I guess I'll just have to chase you down, shadow monster!"

 

 

 

 

 

Teague stretched himself out on his bed for a nap while Corvo entertained Cas.

 

 

Pendleton and Havelock were talking downstairs when Cas came running out in Teague's mask and black coat, which he was holding up so he wouldn't trip. Corvo was trotting after him, making grabs at the boy. "I'll get you, shadow monster, and take that mask!" "No!" he squealed, giggling.

 

 

 

Pendleton stared, looked down at his drink, and pushed it away.

 

 

 

Cas went out the door with Corvo close behind. Havelock blinked and shook his head.

 

 

 

Emily joined in the chase for the Shadow Monster once she caught wind of it.

 

 

 

Around they went until Cas got too close to the edge of the dock. Corvo Blinked forward as Teague stepped outside, having woken from his nap, just in time to see Cas tumble into the water with Corvo Blinking after him. Water closer over Corvo's head, and he grabbed Cas, pushing him up above the surface.

 

 

 

Teague gasped and threw out a hand without thinking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He surged forward to the water's edge and pulled Cas up as Crovo then followed. He threw the mask aside as his grandson coughed and clung to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you all right, Cas?" Teague patted his back. His heart was still hammering and it was burning with the energy, but surprisingly, it hadn't twisted this time.

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Grandpa! I didn't mean to get so close!" "Shhh. It's all right. You're safe, that's what matters."

 

 

 

 

 

Corvo meanwhile, looked up at the balcony Teague had been standing on and back to Teague.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It seemed they would be having a chat later. Teague peeled the wet coat off his grandson and set it aside. "Are you hurt, darling?" Cas held out his hands. "I scraped my hands..."

 

 

 

 

 

"Let's get those bandaged. Come on." He set him on his hip and carried him off.

 

 

 

 

 

Corvo gathered up the mask and coat and followed with a worried Emily close behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Teague bandaged up his grandson's hands and kissed his head gently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you want a bath before I go with Corvo?" Cas nodded. "Okay, then we'll do a bath tonight instead of tomorrow. Let me fill the tub."

 

 

 

Cas played with Samuel's boat as he sat in the tub and Teague washed his hair.

 

Teague hummed to his grandson as he washed the child, who giggled as he washed ticklish spots.

 

Finally, he plucked Cas out of the tub, dried him off, and gave him his daily dose of elixir.

 

"It's yucky." "I know, darling, but it helps keep you from getting sick. Now, I want you to be good for Calista while I'm gone." "I will, Grandpa, I promise."

 

"Good boy." He kissed his nose. "Have fun."

 

Cas watched Teague, Corvo, and Samuel leave then went to sit in on Emily's lesson until it was his bedtime.

 

"Bringing along a visitor this time, Corvo? Must be an interesting night." Samuel commented as Teague walked out to the boat.

 

"Hopefully not too interesting, Samuel. In and out is my hope, as usual."

 

"You've seen Piero? Got your gear?"

 

 

Teague nodded. "I'm armed and ready."

 

"Sit on down then. Gonna be a long ride."

 

Teague settled in, and they were off for the Boyle estate.

 

"Lord Regent's pulled all the stops out." Samuel observed as they came up on the place. "I didn't expect Tallboys to be out patrolling. Be careful up there."

 

Corvo nodded and scanned the area, searching for the best way to get in.

 

Teague meanwhile, brushed down his coat and walked briskly up the steps nearby.

 

The guards, of course, were very respectful of the new High Overseer even as Corvo took to the rooftops. Teague was soon inside, and Corvo joined him before long, with people commenting on his frightful mask.

 

Teague had a glass of champagne in one hand. "Have you heard about the Boyle's little game?"

 

"I have, so we'll need to do some mingling for clues."

 

"I'll do some mingling for clues. You find a way upstairs and look for something that ties one of the ladies to the Regent."

 

Corvo nodded and slipped off. Teague wandered, listening intently to conversations around him as Overseers stood with music boxes and guards milled about as well.

 

Teague let out a breath and closed his eyes, listening with the Void.

 

He followed its pull and the strange whispers to a woman in fly mask.

 

"You must be the new High Overseer. Would you get me a drink? I would be so grateful." The woman flirted openly with him.

 

"Of course, madam," he said in his most charming tone.

 

He brought her a glass of champagne and listened as she gossiped to him about the guests and the hostesses. He still kept his Void-enchanted ears open.

 

Corvo rejoined him several minutes later. "Find anything?' he asked.

 

"I know who each lady is. Did you?" Teague replied, stepping away casually to a sheltered window where they could talk without being overheard.

 

They walked over and began to talk until a man in a rat mask approached.

 

He didn't see Teague when he spoke to Corvo. "I know who you are and what you're here to do."

 

"Oh?" "The woman you are after... well... she is the woman I love. Spare her, and I will take her far from here. You will never hear from either of us again. Surely that's better than killing her."

 

"...What should I do?"

 

"Bring her to the cellar, I will be waiting for you there with a boat. Her name is Lydia."

 

Corvo nodded and the Lord walked off, muttering to himself.

"...He seems perfectly honorable." Teague rolled his eyes. "What should we do?"

 

"Bring her to him. Creepy he may be, but I don't believe for a moment he intends harm upon Lydia Boyle."

 

"Very well. Let's lure Lydia out then. She's the one in Black tonight."

 

"Lets split up and try to get her to the cellar."

 

Teague nodded. "Allow me to try first. If I recall, Lydia comes to services occasionally."

 

"All right. The less attention we can draw the better."

 

Teague managed to charm Lydia into showing him some of her religious artworks - she was somewhat of an enthusiast. She invited Teague upstairs with her.

 

He stepped closer. "I fear, my lady, that my presence is not simply for the pleasure of your company. I had have to realize that someone here wishes great harm upon you," he told her softly.

 

"Really, High Overseer?" Corvo trailed behind Martin.

 

"Indeed. Sad to say someone had worked out your... connection... to the Lord Regent. I hope to prevent it. Please, trust me, my lady, in this and come with me downstairs. You will be safe there."

 

"Of course. Lead the way." Lydia gripped his arm and hung off it.

 

He led her downstairs while Corvo remained upstairs. Both of them going would draw attention.

 

When they got into the basement, he stabbed her with a sleep dart and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her down to the boat.

 

As Lord Brisby left with her Teague just shook his head and hoped Lydia could work her charms on Brisby to make him dance to her tune rather the other way around. Their task complete, they returned to Samuel.

 

On the way, they passed a pair of corpses bundled up in white in an alleyway. Teague felt his heart throb. "...It just doesn't seem fair."

 

"No. This doesn't make sense either. The plague just starts, before the rats arrived, and then the elixir to prevent it is too expensive for most lower class to even afford, and when they do get some guards and Overseers take it anyway," Corvo said.

 

"My Overseers are doing what?!" Teague hissed, turning on him. "They get a full ration every day! They don't need to steal elixir!"

 

"I've seen it and stepped in to stop it, not mention stopping them from killing a man and burning his sister claiming she was a witch."

 

"Well, if she was a witch, she was a witch, but stealing elixir from citizens is unnacceptable."

 

"Teague,... she didn't even try to defend herself when they went at her with swords."

 

"Perhaps they were over-zealous."

 

"Hopefully we'll be through with this soon," Corvo said.

 

"...Hopefully." Teague felt the Void twist his heart and he doubled over, grunting.

 

"Teague? Teague, what's wrong?"

 

"...The Black Eyed Bastard put his bloody brand on my heart, that's what." Teague's accent slipped into a Morley Brogue.

 

 

"On your heart?!"

 

"Yes!" Teague sighed, straightening as the spasm passed.

 

Corvo looked down at his own Mark. "Why there?"

 

"Because it suited his sense of humor." Teague sighed. "I... refused the Mark, initially. I only accepted it when I had lost my lady friend and I had to look for her."

 

"I'm guessing Cas's grandmother?" He nodded. "Yes. He said he wanted to Mark what drove me to accept it."

 

"...And it hurts?"

"I assume because it's on my heart that it's messing with the rhythm whenever I use it."

 

"Will you be all right?" "Fine. It's not the first time this had happened."

 

"Come on, let's find Samuel."

 

They made their way quickly down to the gate where Samuel waited, having moved from his original position.

 

Corvo gripped Teague's elbow and Blinked down to the boat.

 

"That was... strange. Certainly different than doing it myself."

 

"Back already?" Samuel was kicked back. "Let's go then."

 

They returned in the early morning to the Hound Pits, and Teague and Crovo were both ready for some sleep. It wasn't dawn yet but was certainly after midnight. Teague entered his room to find Cas in a ball in his bed rather than the smaller bed brought in for the child. The Void hummed around the boy. How dare the Outsider involve his grandson!

 

Cas seemed to be having peaceful dreams, though. Teague gently picked him up and laid down with him.

 

He kissed the little head and closed his eyes.

 

And found himself in the blue void. "Well, well, well... All those years ago when she left you, you swore never to use your powers again."

 

"And what if I did to go to save my grandson?"

 

"But you didn't stop there. Listening at the party, knocking out Lydia Boyle... You're becoming and adventurer. And actual guilt when you thought of your plans for Corvo... Teague Martin, you always find new ways to surprise me."

 

"What is it you want? To gloat? To hold it over me that I've used these forsaken powers again? That I question our plans?" "And all because of one little boy. So sweet and innocent, looking up to his grandfather."

"Stay away from him!"

 

The Outsider hung over one of his shoulders, humming. "He doesn't interest me. Not like you do. Worry not. There is no man in history like you, Teague Martin. I can't wait to see what you do next."

 

"I intend to see that Cas is stronger and doesn't just laugh in your face but spits in it too."

 

"And yet whose Mark beats with every step of your heart?"

 

"Leave me be, damn you!"

 

"Oh, Teague... If you really want that, you should be less interesting..." And the Void faded.

 

He woke with a start, waking Cas beside him. "Grandpa?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

 

"It's all right, Cas. Go back to sleep." Teague rubbed his head.

 

He yawned. "I gotta go potty."

 

"All right." Teague stoodup and went to the bathroom with Cas.

 

He stood outside the door until the boy came back out. "Did you wash your hands?" "Uh-huh."

 

"Good. Let's go back to bed. It's still dark out."

 

Cas followed him back to bed and into his bed, curling up against his grandfather's warm body.

 

Teague kissed his head. "I love you."

 

He nuzzled in closer. "Love you, Grandpa."

 

Teague woke to Cas shaking him. "Grandpa. Grandpa, it's morning."

 

"No, it isn't." The Overseer grumbled, sitting up slowly.

 

"Is too. The sun is up."

 

Teague sighed and stood. "All right. So am I now."

 

He scooped up his grandson. "Come here, my little monster. Did you sleep good?" "Uh-huh. I dreamed about whales!"

 

"I bet you did. Was it a good dream?"

 

"Yeah! The whales were singing, and I was swimming with them!"

 

"It sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe I'll dream of them someday." Fat chance.

 

"Grandpa." "Hmm?" "... Is it always gonna be sad around here?"

 

"Not for much longer, dear."

 

"What's gonna happen? Where are we gonna live?"

 

"At the Abbey with the Overseers." Teague couldn't bear it if his grandson became a humorless drone.

 

"What's the Abbey, Grandpa?" he asked as Teague headed downstairs to get them breakfast.

 

"It's a place where the Overseers live. We teach people how to resist darkness."

 

'Like school?"

 

"Yes, it is kind of like school. I hope that maybe you'll be allowed to be the Empress's playmate, though."

 

"Emily's fun to play with."

 

"She is, is she? Why don't you go find her while I see about some breakfast?"

 

"But I wanna help with breakfast."

 

"Oh, very well. Come along then."

 

Cas trotted along after his grandfather to scrounge up some breakfast.

 

They had toast and some fruit as the Hound Pits came alive around them.

 

"Corvo!" Cas chirped. "Cas, finish your apple slices before you get up," Teague said. "Yes, Grandpa."

 

"Good morning, Cas. Is Emily up yet?" Corvo questioned.

 

"I don't know. I've been with Grandpa." "Oh I see. Did you help hunt down breakfast?" "Yes! I found the apples and grapes!" He ruffled the boy's hair. "Good job."

 

Corvo snatched a bunch of grapes and went to look for Emily.

 

Cas munched on his apple slices. "Grandpa?" "Yes, my little monster?" "Do you roast apples?" "I used to, but I haven't for sometime." "Grandma roasted them and put honey on them"

 

"That sounds delicious. We can do that for after dinner."

 

"Yay!" Teague smiled at his grandson's innocence.

 

It was going to be a relatively peaceful day. The Lord Regent needed time to cool down after panicking over Lady Boyle according to Teague's sources.

 

They would wait, and it would give him time to sort himself out.

 

He ended up going down to the water's edge while Cas was distracted with Emily and Callista.

 

Corvo was not what he expected. A man with every reason to go on a murderous rampage after the conspirators that took his lover from him yet he harmed no one, took non-lethal steps to eliminate their enemies. Piero confirmed that Corvo had been buying mostly sleep darts, no bullets, upgrades for his crossbow, and recently a few grenades for River Krust.

 

Corvo appeared beside him suddenly. "Do you mind if I trouble you for one of those?" He pointed at the cigarette in Teague's hand.

 

He jumped slightly then handed him one. "I wasn't aware you smoked." "Not often, but I do."

 

"I don't really smoke them much." Teague admitted. "I just like the smell, and sometimes it's soothing."

 

Corvo nodded. "Well... we're almost there. Just one more."

 

"Two more." Teague thought and his heart twisted once more.

 

  
"Will you and Cas be at the palace much or the Abbey?" Corvo asked.

 

"...I hope Cas will remain Emily's companion. They get along so well and the Abbey really isn't a good place for children."

 

"He'll always be welcome, but he belongs with you, you know?"

 

"I do, of course. But I'm not looking forward to cleaning house."

 

"No, none of us are."

 

Teague sighed through his nose. "So, is it true then? Is Emily your daughter?"

 

Corvo stiffened. "... Yes."

 

"Mmm. I thought so. She loves you very dearly."

 

"As I love her. Now... she's all I have, and I'm all she has."

 

"Corvo... If something happens, you will take care of Cas?"

 

He looked at the Overseer. "Of course I will, but why would you ask that?" "There's no promise we won't be found here. Anything could happen." "I suppose you're right. If I should fall myself would you care of Emily in my place?"

 

Teague felt the Void twist again. The Outsider really did not like the idea of Corvo dying. "Of course. As my own."

 

"Thank you. The way you care for Cas... she'd be in good hands with you."

 

"And I know Cas would be in good hands in yours."

 

 

Teague turned and tried to stomp his cigarette out, but slipped on the mud at the water's edge.

 

Corvo caught his arm, and they both tumbled into the shallows. "That was graceful," the younger man chuckled.

 

"If only there was a way to get clothes dry after that." Teague grumbled good naturedly. "Come on, let's get out of the cold."

 

They headed in to dry off and change. Cas was coloring, and Calista was teaching Emily.

 

"Someone fell in the river." Callista commented.

 

"Two someones." Cas turned and giggled, running to Teague with a picture. "I drew this for you, Grandpa."

 

Teague turned to look at the child's drawing. "Let me see, little one."

 

It was a drawing of four people with names over them labeling them as 'me', 'Grandpa', 'Emily', and 'Corvo'.

 

His heart twisted, the Void sang. "It's lovely, sweetheart. I'd better not touch it or it will get all wet."

 

"Okay." He kissed the child's head briefly then headed upstairs to change.

 

Afterwards, while Corvo was still distracted, he went to find Havelock.

 

"Martin, good news, Corvo can go after Burrows in a few days, and-"

 

"Havelock, do you remember that little item we discussed recently?"

 

"What about it, Martin?"

 

"I do not believe it will be necessary any longer."

 

The Admiral looked at him sharply. "We've come too far to back out now, Martin."

 

"I'm not backing out. We did not agree to poison Corvo lightly, and I think we should refrain. He's an honorable man, Admiral.

"I'm not backing out. We did not agree to poison Corvo lightly, and I think we should refrain. He's an honorable man, Admiral.

 

Admiral Havelock measured Martin with his cold eyes. "He may be an honorable man, but he's also a threat, Martin. If there needs to be someone to pin all our deeds on, it will have to be us. No one would dare point fingers at Corvo after Emily defends him."

 

The Overseer stood tall. "Then let it be on us. They are, after all, our deed. Our orders. Corvo has been doing as we have asked. The blame lies with us if there is blame to laid."

 

Havelock glanced at him with weary eyes. "I will consider it."

 

He nodded and left the Admiral alone.

 

Teague went downstairs to find Cas.

 

  
His grandson was sitting at a table looking bored.

 

"Want to go fishing?" The Overseer offered.

 

Cas perked up at once and scampered to him. "Yeah!"

 

They dug out the pole, net, and gaffe again and headed outside.

 

Cas was quiet, watching the waves as a gentle breeze blew over the water.

 

The Hagfish just weren't biting as well as they had before and Teague sat down beside him.

 

The boy nestled into his side. "Grandpa, can we... find flowers... for Grandma?"

 

"Flowers? At this time of year? I don't know. It would be difficult."

 

Cas sniffled. "Grandma said... she wanted flowers to float for her... 'cause she loved the ocean."

 

Teague sighed and looked around. There were a few small islands nearby. He closed his eyes. Was this something he could do? He had never tried.

 

Cas tucked his face into his grandfather's side.

 

Teague held him and when he opened his eyes, everywhere around them was covered in small, blue roses. They smelled like the Void and the casual use of his powers staggered him slightly.

 

His grandson hadn't been looking, but when he did look the child was clearly startled. "Grandpa,... where did the flowers come from?"

 

"I'll tell you when you're older, little one. For now, just gather them up and float them for your Grandma."

 

Cas gathered a few into a little bouquet then handed them to Teague before gathering more. "You should float some, too, Grandpa. Grandma would like that."

 

"Of course, Cas." Teague was drained after the effort of the summoning, but still stood up and set the bouquet on the water, letting the slow current take it out.

 

They watched the flowers be slowly moved out to sea. "Cas, did Grandma... talk about me?" Cas nodded. "Grandma said you had important things to do here, and that's why you weren't with us. She always said she loved you and wanted to see you again."

 

"...I loved her." Teague admitted.

 

The boy hugged him. "Grandma missed you a lot, Grandpa, but she said having Mama made it easier, and me too."

 

Teague hugged him back and cupped his head. "I know, darling."

 

He'd had a daughter, then. A daughter who had died bringing his precious little grandson into the world. He hadn't asked Cas which of his parents had been his and Arianna's child, but now that he knew nothing really seemed more fitting. He kissed Cas's head, fishing forgotten.

 

Corvo went to visit the Lord Regent the next evening. He was prepared, fully, and ready.

 

Teague was playing hide and seek with Cas and Emily and hoping that things would turn out good for them all. Corvo didn't deserve to die and take blame for their actions.

 

Corvo came out and found them all to say good bye before heading out.

 

Cas and Emily hugged him.

 

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few hours." Corvo promised, kissing foreheads.

 

He gave the two children a squeeze then stepped away.

 

Teague walked him down to Samuel's boat. "Good luck, Corvo."

 

"Thank you, Teague. After tonight this part will be over."

 

"Hopefully." Teague agreed. "One more target. There will be drinks after your return, or my name isn't Teague."

 

"I'll hold you to that," he said as he stepped into the boat.

 

"I'll happily allow you too." Teague lifted his cigarette in salute. "May all the spirits guide you and may our enemy's head hit the floor without you taking a scratch."

 

Corvo nodded as Samuel headed out.

 

Teague went back inside the Hound Pits. "Wallace is there still some of that Morley Wine? I need a stiff glass of it."

 

"I believe so, sir." He went to fetch the drink.

  
The Admiral was sitting in one of the booths, studying a map, and Teague took his glass over with him to the table. "...He's gone to the Tower."

 

"Good. With luck Burrows will be out of power within the day."

 

Teague nodded and relaxed back into the booth, hand loosely wrapped around his glass. He watched Cecelia sweeping nearby. "Soon, this will all be over."

 

"Indeed it will."

 

Teague tipped back his glass of wine and asked Wallace for another. "...I miss my bed at the Abbey and the company of the other Overseers."

 

"There will still be much work to be done, but it will be a decisive victory."

 

Teague lifted his re-filled glass. "To the new era."

 

Havelock lifted his own. "To a new era," he echoed in agreement. Teague finished his drink and collected Cas to have his bath before bed.

 

"We'll be going to the Abbey soon. Are you excited?"

 

"Uh-huh!" There wouldn't be many toys, but Teague planned to do what he could for his grandson as he opened their bedroom door.

 

Then, he felt sick to his stomach and his knees gave out. Something was burning inside him.

 

"Grandpa!" Cas voice sounded like he was underwater, his vision swam, and then he knew.

 

"Damn him." He muttered. "Damn him to the depths of the Void." And he collapsed to the floor.

 

He dimly heard Cas scream for him and two voices before the darkness took him.

 

"Shh... Shh..." The Outsider was shushing him like a child and he could feel the deity's cold arms. "Well, isn't this a pickle, Teague? Betrayed by those you thought friends, and all for trying to do the right thing for once." A cold hand on his forehead. "You must be in so much pain, but I won't let you slip."

 

“Cas. Can you see Cas?”

 

"Cas is still among the living, and none of the futures I see lead to his immediate demise."

 

"Good..."

 

The Outsider rocked him gently as his insides twisted and seemed to be trying to turn themselves inside out. "Your life has taken yet another turn, Teague. Your friends have betrayed you. Your grandson is in their hands. Corvo doesn't know yet that you need saving. What will you do now, I wonder? Will you cast aside all pretense at holiness? Will you use my Mark and the power you've stored up to level those who stood against you? Or will you make a different choice?"

 

"What can I do while here on the verge of death?"

 

The Outsider chuckled softly. "You do have a point. It's time to wake up, Teague." He bent forward and fastened their lips together, sucking inwards. Teague felt the pain leaving his body as he faded from the void.

 

Corvo returned from the Tower to find the Loyalists in the bar. As soon as he entered, they started applauding.

 

"Ah, there you are Corvo. Congratulations." Everyone was applauding as Havelock handed him a drink. "Thank you." He looked around. "Where are Teague and Cas?"

 

"Martin took ill after dinner and Cas is with him. He sends his congratulations." Havelock assured Corvo.

 

  
"Ill? How bad?"

 

"He complained of a stomach ache and went to lie down. It's not the plague, if that's what you're asking."

 

"Ah. Hopefully it will pass." "I'm sure it will."

 

Corvo and the Loyalists raised their glasses in a toast and the man mingled about, speaking to each of them in turn.

 

Finally he said good night to Emily and hauled his tired self up to his room.

 

He was beginning to feel sick - he always forgot what a lightweight he was - and he wanted to check in on Teague and Cas if they were still awake.

 

He made down the first flight of stairs when the pain set in so suddenly and horribly it sent him down. He knew at once he had been poisoned.

 

Havelock and Pendleton bent over him. "Is he dead?" The noble asked, somewhat timidly.

 

"He's dead. Good work, Samuel. Remember, we need the body."

 

"Right, Sir." Samuel bent over Corvo. "I'm sorry, Corvo. I only gave you half the poison. It was all I could think of to do."

 

"I believe you're strong enough to survive this." Corvo was in and out of consciousness as he was set adrift.

 

He woke in the Flooded District and a distinct sound like breathing was nearby. "Poisoned. Tyvian stuff."

 

Whalers had found him. "He'll live." "That's up to Daud."

 

He passed out again and didn't wake up until he was face to face with the assassin who had killed Jessamine.

 

He could hardly focus on the man's words and couldn't move as his gear was thrown down to who knew where.

 

He barely had the presence of mind to reach after it. The set of weaponry had become quite dear to him.

 

He was struck, and the world went dark once more.'

 

"My dear Corvo, what a twist this is... Betrayed by your friends, abandoned, and in the hands of the man who killed your Empress."

 

"What will you do now I wonder."

 

Corvo looked up at the Outsider and raised his eyebrows.

The Outsider chuckled. "Well, I expect a good show."

 

The Void faded away, and he woke as he was dropped into a hole of some kind, his brain was still fuzzy.

 

Two white rats - the kind that didn't bite - were in the hole with him.

 

He got up and began throwing bricks up at the wooden slats above, breaking them one by one.

 

The rats came with him when he climbed out.

 

He quickly found a sword and knew he had to get his gear back.

 

He closed a dead Overseer's eyes as he took the man's blade. He couldn't make himself take an assassin's knife.

 

He had get around Whalers, weepers, and River Krust before he finally located his gear and a ghost. The weeper that shuffled around his gear wore a red coat that he would know where anywhere, and as he hung from the chain, Corvo glimpsed the unmistakeable brand. Campbell.

 

He loaded one of his remaining sleep darts and shot the man in red before he could see the assassin. Hopefully he would sleep out the remainder of the sickness.

 

Campbell had called doom upon himself, but as he had proved before, Corvo was a man of mercy and extended it once more to the former High Overseer. "May you sleep into the peace of the Void," he whispered as he climbed back up.

 

He met someone else in a red coat that was so thoroughly stained with muck it was more of a disgusting brown at the top. At first, he didn't recognize them because they were wearing a Whaler's gloves and mask to protect themselves from the rats.

 

He pushed the mask up to reveal his face. "Teague?" "Corvo, you're alive."

 

Corvo lunged forwards and knocked Teague to the platform, getting his knife at the man's throat. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now."

 

"Havelock poisoned me too, and he took Cas."

 

Corvo lifted the blade. "...Sorry, I had to be sure." He let Teague up. "Did you know about their plans?"

 

"I did, and I didn't want to go through with it. That's why Havelock poisoned me, so I couldn't warn you. How did you survive?" "Samuel only gave me half the poison. What about you?"

 

"The Outsider kissed me."

 

Corvo turned to stare at him. "I'm not joking." "... How was it?" "... Like kissing a dead fish."

 

"I'm sure he's very flattered at the comparison." Corvo looked down. "We'd better climb down. We need to go and deal with Daud before we get out of here. I overheard the Whalers talking and his hideout is blocking our way."

 

"Agreed. Lets do so quickly. Who knows what they've done to the others at the Hound Pits."

 

"Or to Emily and Cas." They hurried down the building.

 

They avoided or knocked out the Whalers until they came to Daud at last.

 

"How do you want to handle this?" Teague had put on an Overseer's mask. They had passed several bodies and Teague had stopped to give last rights to each one.

 

"Let me handle him, stay out of it unless I need help. Keep his men off me if they jump in, if you can."

 

Teague looked over at Corvo and something blue and silver moved behind his eyes. "I'll be able to keep them off you, don't worry."

 

Corvo nodded.

 

They slipped into Daud's room. "...I know your footsteps, Corvo."

 

Corvo moved towards him, and Daud drew his sword.

 

Teague blinked to the top of a bookshelf, keeping track of the room.

 

He watched Daud and Corvo fight.

 

They were both from Serkonos, he knew that. He knew everyone in Dunwall and the important people in other cities.

"I expected you to come for me." Daud told Corvo. "We're both Marked by the same being. I could sense you coming."

 

Corvo said nothing and rushed the assassin. The fight was on, with Daud Bending time and ordering his men to stay out of the fight. Slowly but surely, however, Corvo overwhelmed him and seriously injured the other man.

 

Teague blinked to the platform just a little bit behind Corvo, watching without judgment.

 

He spared Daud, as he had all others before. He was a man of mercy, and that would not change.

 

"Outsider's eyes, he prattles doesn't he?" Martin questioned as they turned away.

"...Teague?" Daud was getting to his feet.

 

The Overseer stepped up beside Corvo.

 

"Is that you? What happened to laughing in the Outsider's face?"

Teague took off the mask. "Things changed."

 

"You know each other?"

 

"We ran around in a gang together back when he was a young assassin and I was a highwayman." Teague explained.

"We were practically brothers."

"Brothers don't disown each other because they want to leave a gang."

 

Corvo looked between them awkwardly, now grateful for the mask that hid his expression.

 

They stared at each other. "...What happened to her?"

"Had to leave her behind. She wanted to go back to Morley. I was an Overseer. Ambitious and still somewhat foolish."

 

"That was it? You were head over heels for her." "Look, I don't have to time to play catch up. I have to save my grandson."

 

"...You two had a kid and you still let her go?"

"I didn't know about the kid. Look, if you want to make up for everything you've done, then shut up now and let us go. I have to save Cas and we have to save Emily."

 

"... Take the tunnel," he said, holding out a key.

 

Teague took it. "Come on, Corvo." He Blinked away.

Corvo meanwhile, looked back at Daud. "You're the best assassin in the Isles. And your loyalty is for sale? What would happen if someone paid you to work for the Empress?"

 

"... You don't need to pay me."

 

"...Round up your Whalers and tell them you've been offered the position of Royal Spymaster as soon as Emily Kaldwin the First takes her throne."

 

He nodded, and Corvo Blinked after Teague.

They met up in the sewer. Teague was whistling "The Drunken Whaler." "I was wondering when you'd catch up."

 

"I had something to take care of. Lets move. The sooner we get back to the Hound Pits the better."

 

They headed into the sewer and soon ran across more obstacles. One of Slackjaw's thugs was lying, wounded, against the side of the tunnel.

 

Corvo approached him warily.

 

"Hey - You're that guy what knows Slackjaw. Someone took the key - That way." He pointed at a small opening. "Be careful... Stuff down there ain't natural."

 

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll be all right."

 

The man eyed Teague warily. "What's the Overseer doin' here?"

"Sleep." Teague shushed him and laid a hand on his forehead.

 

The man was out in seconds. "That's something I wish I could do," said Corvo as they pressed on.

 

They made it out of the sewers after a brush with Granny Rags and another meeting with the Outsider.

 

They found the Hound Pits overrun, and after helping Piero and Sokolv with a new type of Arc Pylon, were able to signal to Samuel. "Where to?" "Kingsparrow," said Teague.

 

"Coming along again, then, High Overseer?" Samuel questioned as they pushed off.

 

"They have Cas, so of course I am."

 

"Hell hath no fury like a grandfather scorned."

 

"Indeed." Samuel pushed his boat to its limits this trip.

 

Teague's Overseers were out on the island. It seemed he had been rumored dead and someone else had taken his place.

 

"Ideas on how to approach this, Teague?"

 

"I don't know. I honestly don't know exactly what I can do, Corvo. I've handled so many of those bloody runes in my lifetime..."

 

"Then lets keep it to stealth unless we have to."

 

"Can we climb up those steel cables?" Teague pointed.

 

"I'm sure of it."

 

"Let's go then." Teague blinked up onto the nearest support.

 

Corvo followed, and they crept along the cables.

 

"Just don't look down." Teague muttered as they reached the outer wall.

 

"I'm right behind you. I won't let you fall," Corvo assured him.

 

They climbed over the wall and knocked out a few patrolling guardsmen.

 

Slipping inside they listened in on the guards and Overseers talking.

 

"Times are... strange." One of the Overseers was speaking to a guard. "The new High Overseer dead - the masked assassin - dead. And all on the heels of the trouble in the city."

 

"The Admiral has Lady Emily and some little boy. I can understand the young Lady, but what's with the other kid?"

 

"Maybe the Lady picked up a playmate. Who's to say?"

 

"I'd believe it if Lord Pendleton didn't seem to hate the kid. He's locked up in his room all the time."

 

"Indeed. We should return to our patrols."

 

Corvo and Teague slipped by, moving up to locate Havelock and the children.

 

"We'll need to take the elevator. It's the only way up."

 

They made their way up, knocking out any who attempted to enter the elevator before they reached their destination.

 

As Corvo pressed against the glass, he swore he saw a dark figure at the end of the catwalk, who vanished when he tried to use his magnifiers.

 

Finally they reached the top and quickly left the floor to get above the line of sight.

 

Havelock was monologuing to himself. "This is all Martin's fault, of course. He was the one who wanted to break Corvo out of Coldridge."

 

Corvo used Dark Vision then turned to Teague. "He's alone," he said softly. "So where's Pendleton?"

 

There was a soft cry from outside, muffled by the wind that was blowing fiercely this high in the air.

 

Teague hurried to the window near them and looked out.

 

Pendleton was on the catwalk, one hand buried in Cas's hair, pulling him along.

 

The Overseer reacted without another thought. He blinked down to the floor and sprinted out to the catwalk, leaving a startled Havelock and Corvo jumping down to confront the Admiral. Teague rushed outside. "Pendleton! Stop!"

 

Pendleton was clearly drunk. "Martin, you Morlish Bastard! I wondered if you would cheat death too! I knew Corvo would!"

 

"Let Cas go. Now. He's innocent in all that. A child."

 

"No one is innocent, Martin. No one." Pendleton roughly pulled Cas across his chest like a shield. "Back off."

 

"Grandpa, help me!" Cas yelled, tears running down his frightened face.

 

"Cas, do you trust me?" Teague palmed his small brace of assassin's pins.

 

The child nodded. "Uh-huh."

 

"Good!" Teague cried out, throwing out one arm, the pins digging into Pendleton's face. The noble cried out and stumbled backwards, pulling Cas with him over the edge.

Teague sprinted down the catwalk and threw himself into space, grabbing Cas about the middle before twisting around to cast a hand upwards.

 

Corvo appeared at the edge and caught his hand, anchoring himself to the catwalk with his own hand, and Emily was gripping his belt.

 

Teague huffed and panted. "...Well, this is... Climactic. Pull us up, will you?"

Corvo strained to lift them. "...Teague... In a hypothetical situation where I couldn't pull you up, could you Blink to the edge?"

 

"Yes." He focused and Blinked up to safety. They went inside, and he began looking Cas over. There was a bruise on his cheek, but other than that he was unharmed.

 

Cas rushed to hug Teague. "Grandpa!"

 

He hugged the boy close. "Oh, Cas. It's over now, my darling." The child began crying. "They said you were dead, Grandpa!"

 

"Well, I'm not, darling." He kissed his head. "I love you, my dear."

 

"I love you, too, Grandpa."

 

 


End file.
